Realise
by princessjoey630
Summary: Tony and Ziva are going to a suspects house when shots are fired. Can they admit how they feel? Rated T just to be sure. Tiva. Oneshot.


Realise

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except Dr. Colby.

A/N This is my first fic, hope you like it!

* * *

Tony and Ziva were walking to a suspect's house in the middle of nowhere.

"What kind of person would live out here?" asked Tony, brushing dirt from his shoulder as they walked.

"Obviously someone with something to hide," Ziva shot back.

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe he's the killer we've been searching for for three weeks!"

A gunshot was fired. "TONY!" Ziva yelled, shoving him out of the way. They were both on the ground, Ziva on top of Tony.

"Once again, you're on top of me, Zee-vah".

"Ok then, once again, I'm protecting you Tony".

"Get off me".

"Right".

They reassembled themselves and considered where the shot had come from.

"Came from the–".Another shot was fired. Ziva fell backwards and down into a small cavern, about 10 metres below. From where he stood, Tony could see a small patch of blood, steadily growing bigger, near her right shoulder. "ZIVA!" he yelled, running down to her.

In the twenty seconds it had taken him to get down to her, Ziva had fallen unconscious. Tony checked for a pulse, just to make sure, and then pulled out his phone.

"911, this is NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I've got an officer down at 1295 Gillie Road. She's unconscious and has been shot," Tony said, only just managing to keep the panic from his voice. Ziva David, the almost indestructible Mossad warrior, was completely at the mercy of others. Tony bent down next to her again, and pulled her into a half-hugging position while putting pressure on her wound.

"Come on Ziva, you can make it. The team needs you……_I_ need you," he whispered.

* * *

At the hospital, Ziva was sent in for surgery straight away. Gibbs, Jenny and McGee all went to investigate the shooting, Abby distracted herself with all the evidence with Ducky, and Tony waited at the hospital.

It had been nearly three months since Jeanne had left. While he did miss her, Tony had found himself being attracted to Ziva. He had a sneaking suspicion that the feelings were mutual, but he wasn't planning on saying something until he was sure. But now, things seem to have changed a bit.

A doctor and some other medical staff wheeled Ziva into her room after surgery with Tony in tow.

"She's stable now, she was very fortunate that the bullet didn't entangle itself in the nerves and that it was a through and through, Mr DiNozzo," explained the doctor.

"Thanks, Doctor……" Tony examined his hospital I.D "Colby. Will she be okay?" asked Tony, finally asking the question that was worrying him the most.

"She should make a full recovery," replied Colby. "I should go, I have other patients. Please ask for me if you have any other questions".

"Yeah, thanks Doc".

After the nurses were done hooking Ziva up to the machines, Tony sat at the end of the bed, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He tried reading a magazine, watching T.V, but nothing could distract him from the fact that his best friend was unconscious.

* * *

_14 hours later_

Ziva woke up to find a doctor watching her. She immediately reached for her gun under the pillow, until she realised she was in a hospital.

"I'm Doctor Colby," he said. "You were shot while out on a mission. Do you remember?" She nodded. "Good. Do you remember your name?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Ziva David," she replied, looking around. She noticed that apart from Colby, no-one else was in the room with her. "Where is my team?"

"Actually they left you a note at the front desk. 'Gibbs, McGee and the Director are working the scene, and Ducky and Abby are processing evidence'. Now I have no idea what that means, I'm hoping you do," Colby smiled.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, worried that he might have been shot as well.

"Oh, yes. He's here". Colby moved aside and Ziva got a clear view of a sleeping DiNozzo at the end of her bed. "He came in with you. Didn't want to leave you for a second," Colby explained. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you Doctor."

Once Colby had left, Ziva waited about ten minutes before kicking her feet to wake Tony.

"Tony. TONY!"

Tony shook himself slightly before regaining his senses. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi," she replied, grinning at his bleary-eyedness.

"You're ok", he said, looking at her.

"You're here," she replied.

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah," he mumbled, turning to face the window. He felt stupid; he loved her, yet the only time he had been able to admit it was when she wasn't even awake.

Ziva wasn't deterred by his silence. "You stayed with me?"

"Yeah," he mumbled again, still looking out the window, avoiding looking at her. He had to decide whether to tell her or not.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you stay with me? I thought you would have stayed at the scene and let Abby or someone come." Ziva had an inkling of why he was there; she just wanted to get him to admit it.

"I had to make sure you were ok."

"I knew I'd be alright, you were here with me," Ziva replied, realising that he wasn't going to come out with it.

Tony finally turned and look at her. She smiled and he smiled back, knowing that he was busted. Now they both knew they loved each other. Tony stood up, walked over to her, and hugged her.

The End

* * *

A/N – I know that Tony and Ziva are a little out of character, but this story is actually a dream I had. I wrote it down and tweaked it a bit.

The little blue button is calling you……reviews make me happy………you get my drift.


End file.
